The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Aubrieta, botanically known as Aubrieta hybrida. 
The new Aubrieta is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Aubrieta cultivar has a compact growth habit and an early flowering in several colors.
The present cultivar originates from a cross-pollination made in 1998, of a proprietary Aubrieta selection identified as ‘A002,’ not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Aubrieta selection identified as ‘A009,’ not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. A seedling from this cross was selected in 1999.
The present cultivar has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in Angers, France, in Gilroy, USA since 1999. The distinctive characteristics of this new Aubrieta are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 25 to 29 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature.
This new Aubrieta plant is a perennial in all climatic zones in the US.